


Obama Wouldn't Treat Me Like This!

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner is Awkward, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Political Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: Tony made a fake gasp. "Another injury he did not tell me about, wow. I am so so shocked."Peter rolled his eyes and bit his lip. Dr. Banner was right, what ever he was rubbing on Peter leg almost made him scream, wiping the grin of Tony's face in a quick second. Peter couldn't help but rip at the couch, his hands went right through it. He felt the liquid run through his blood stream all the way down to his toes.When it was finally over Peter was breathing heavily, pain slowly coursing out of him. He smiled weakly at the two scared-looking men. "This didn't happen to me when Obama was president."Tony groaned. Peter couldn't help but laugh. Bruce looked confused. "Who's the president?" He asked."You don't want to know." Tony muttered.





	Obama Wouldn't Treat Me Like This!

Peter stumbled into the dark room. He believed it was clear when his enhanced hearing didn't pick up any footsteps but he forgot all about the Als. Of course, the beautiful machinery would rat him out by announcing his bruised and bloody state. 

"Mr. Parker, it seems you have extensive wounds that with time will become fatal. Emergency Medical Attention is on the way. Calling Mr. Stark." 

Peter panicked. "FRIDAY! End call, end call!" 

"Mr. Parker, to what do I owe the pleasure of you bleeding out on my floor?" Tony said, roaming into the room with an amused expression. Peter would take being mocked over getting yelled at any day so he smiled and shrugged.  

"Ya know, the usual." He forced out a chuckle and winced. "Stopping bad guys, looking out for the little ones." He pressed his hands hard against his leg, catching the attention of the man yet again. 

"FRIDAY, call Bruce Banner." The older man said with a sigh. He walked towards Peter and helped him sit on the couch, clenching his jaw at how much blood was coming from his leg. "You have a panic button for a reason. You wouldn't want to waste a part of your suit, would you?"

Peter smiled bigger despite his pain. "You're chastising me while I'm injured! That's a new one."

Bruce walked through the door and smiled. He was so awkward, Peter wanted to cringe. "Hate to break up this bonding, but you're ruining the couch." 

Peter's face went red and he looked back at Tony. He felt breathless again. "I'm so so sorry Mr. Stark-"

Tony waved him off. "Now I have an excuse to get a different color. White really wasn't a good color since you're always bleeding on it anyway. Maybe we can match the swatches-"

"I'm going to clean this out and it's going to hurt. Probably more than it will when you got stabbed." Bruce said. "After this, I'm going to have you take the suit off and stitch up that cut on your forehead."

Tony made a fake gasp. "Another injury he did not tell me about, wow. I am so so shocked." 

Peter rolled his eyes and bit his lip. Dr. Banner was right, what ever he was rubbing on Peter leg almost made him scream, wiping the grin of Tony's face in a quick second. Peter couldn't help but rip at the couch, his hands went right through it. He felt the liquid run through his blood stream all the way down to his toes. 

When it was finally over Peter was breathing heavily, pain slowly coursing out of him. He smiled weakly at the two scared-looking men. "This didn't happen to me when Obama was president." 

Tony groaned. Peter couldn't help but laugh. Bruce looked confused. "Who's the president?" He asked. 

"You don't want to know." Tony muttered. "When Steve found out he went ballistic. I have a feeling your meltdown wouldn't be as pretty."

"Isn't Steve literally America though?" 

"No," Tony shook his head. He took a cloth to Peter's head and wiped away some of the blood. "Ole Stevie is just a giant Destructive Moral Compass." 

They sat in a comfortable silence while Bruce put butterfly band aids on Peter's head. The man excused himself to do some  _research_ in his own lab. 

"I wonder if I'll need the Hulkbuster." Tony said, chuckling. 

Peter laughed. "For who, the president or Dr. Banner?" 

He snorted. "Both."  

They flicked mindlessly through the channels. "Don't think we're not having a discussion about you getting stabbed, cause we totally are." Tony said, flicking Peter on the nose. "And  _you_ , you little vigilante demon, need a break from almost getting yourself killed." 

Peter groaned. He felt his skin stitching itself back together and it was odd. He would never get used to this. "Obama wouldn't treat me like this!" 

Tony looked at him with a scrunched nose. "What is it with you and Obama?"

"Mr. Stark!" He whines. "Obama care." 

Tony let his mouth drop and stared at Peter with utter and  _fake_ annoyance. "How do you feel leaving me speechless? Because very few people can do that." 

"Don't worry," Peter said with a smirk. "I'm trying to break down you ego so I can take over as the Dominant Spider." 

"What the hell, kid?" He was laughing though, and Peter took it as one of his biggest personal victories. 

Tony threw an arm over him and they scooted closer. They heard faint yells coming from Dr. Banner's room, but they just increased the TV volume. 

Peter felt Tony's heart beat quicken and he look up at him. "Mr. Stark?" 

Tony took a deep breath. "Stop getting stabbed, kid. You're gonna send me into cardiac arrest." He smiled and nudged him. 

Peter smiled his small and shy smile. "I'll try harder, next time." 

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED


End file.
